


The Other Man

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Implied Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny (Queer as Folk), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-02
Updated: 2004-04-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet for the first time but Brian is living with Michael.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian and Michael had been in a relationship for nine and a bit years, everything was going well for them, Brian was a partner in vanguard and Michael ran his comic book store.

They had been happy together and monogamous for many years.

They went for their usual Monday morning breakfast at the diner and were assaulted by deb the minute they walked through the door

“So how are my favorite son and son-in-law”?  
“He’s your only son and I hope that I am your only son-in-law”  
“You know you are”  
“There are Ted and Emmett we’ll go and join them”

Brian and Michael went and joined Ted and Emmett; Ted was watching the diner’s backroom door very closely

“Hey guys, Ted what is so interesting with that door?”  
”He’s waiting for the new waiter to come back out”  
“I am not”  
”honey you have been drooling since you set eyes on him”  
Brian and Michael both giggled at Ted and Emmett

Just then the backroom door opened and the new waiter exited and walked over to their table and asked them what they wanted, Michael asked for toast and Emmett wanted pancakes Brian asked for just coffee and a bib for Ted, everyone except Ted laughed.  
Deb came over and introduced everyone to Justin the new waiter, Justin told them that he would be right back with their order.

Justin brought their order over and told them that if they needed anything else they would need to call Debbie as he was leaving. Justin went out back and got his stuff and left telling deb that he would see her that night.

Deb went over to the guys table and Ted was the first one to start asking questions about Justin, deb told him that if he wanted to know about Justin he would have to ask at the family dinner that night as she had invited Justin to it.

That night at the family dinner Brian was the last to arrive as usual

“Well it’s about time you arrived”  
“Sorry deb my meeting ran long”

Brian sat down at the table next to Michael and opposite Justin.

Ted- so Justin where were you rushing off to this morning?  
Justin- college  
Michael- which one?  
Justin- PIFA  
Emmett-oh you’re an artist  
Justin- yeah I suppose  
Ted- so where are you from, how old are, do you have family in Pittsburgh?  
Brian- give the kid a break Ted one question at a time  
Justin- thanks 

Justin looked directly at Brian and smiled at him, Brian felt something that he hadn’t felt in a very long time, lust

Dinner went well, Ted was quizzing Justin nonstop and Justin was answering as best he could, they were all having dessert when Michael remembered that he had a delivery arriving at the store in the morning and he had to make room for it so he excused himself and told Brian that he would see him at home and not to wait up for him as it would probably be an all-nighter.

After dessert Justin told deb that he was going to have to leave as well as if he didn’t he would miss the last bus, Ted asked where he lived and Justin told him so he offered to drive him home but Debbie piped up and said that it was the opposite direction from where Ted lived and that maybe as Brian had to drive that way to get home he could give Justin a lift home. Justin told them that he was fine getting the bus but deb insisted that Brian would take him home, which Brian reluctantly agreed to do.

 

Brian pulled up in front of Justin’s apartment block and Justin thanked him for the ride and Justin was getting out of the car when he suddenly turned and kissed Brian, Brian pulled back

“What are you doing?”  
”Oh come on it can’t have been that long”  
“I’m with Michael”  
“So”  
Justin kissed Brian again but Brian started to pull away again but all of a sudden passion overcame him and he was kissing Justin back, when they came up for air Justin asked  
“Do you want to come up?”  
”No I can’t”  
”what’s stopping you?”  
”Michael”  
”he doesn’t have to know”  
”I’ll know”  
“Look Brian I’m not asking you to leave him, I don’t expect anything from you after tonight, so are you coming up?”  
”Yeah”

Once they got to Justin’s apartment Justin hadn’t even had the chance to close the door when Brian started kissing him.

Brian sucked on Justin’s bottom lip and Justin started unbuttoning Brian’s shirt. Justin expected Brian to stop any second because of Michael so Justin decided to just enjoy it while it lasted.

Brian pulled back and asked Justin where the bedroom was and Justin took Brians hand and led him there, they were shedding their clothes on the way there and they were both naked by the time they reached the bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom Brian lied down onto the bed pulling Justin down with him.

Brian ended up on his back. Before he had a chance to respond, Justin began to kiss his way down Brian's body. When Justin reached Brian's aching member and gave it a soft kiss on the tip, Brian let out a small groan.

Justin took Brian's cock in his mouth slowly Justin began a steady rhythm 

Brian was lost he loved Michael but Justin was awaken feelings that he hadn’t even realized that he hadn’t felt in so long.

Brian knew that he was close so he got Justin to lie on his back

Brian asked Justin if he had a condom, which Justin got for him.

Brian rolled the condom on his cock and spread some lube on his fingers, warming it before slowly thrusting inside Justin’s hole. As soon as Justin was prepared Brian withdrew his fingers and placed Justin’s legs on his shoulders, his dick waiting at Justin’s entrance.

Brian pushed into Justin’s hole, Brian started to thrust in and out of Justin’s hole slowly but he started to gradually pick up speed as he felt himself coming close to Cumming.

He reached down to stroke Justin’s cock, knowing that Justin was as close as he was.

Brian felt Justin’s body tighten around him, sending him over the edge, and into his own climax. They lay there together, trying to get their breathing under control

Brian was lying there with Justin in his arms when it hit him; he had just cheated on his boyfriend.

“I have to go”  
“Sure do you want to take a shower first?”  
”No I have to go”  
“Okay”  
“Justin this was amazing but it can’t happened again”  
“Brian I meant what I said I don’t expect anything from you but this doesn’t have to be a one off”  
“I live with Michael”  
”yeah and I don’t expect you to leave him but I like you and I know you like me otherwise you wouldn’t have cheated on Michael with me, right?”  
”Yeah”  
”well we can still see each other, no-one has to know”  
“I don’t know”  
“Think about it okay and I’ll see you tomorrow”  
“What?”  
”At the diner I’m working there remember”  
“Okay”

Brian went and found his clothes and left Justin’s apartment to get home and have a shower before Michael got home and smelt Justin on him.


	2. The Other Man

When Brian got home is was glad to find that Michael was still at the store so Brian used the opportunity to take a shower as he didn’t want Michael to get home and smell Justin on him.

Brian was in bed when he heard Michael unlocking the apartment door, Brian turned over and when he heard Michael enter the bedroom he kept his eyes closed, as he couldn’t face his partner knowing that he had betrayed him.

For the next week Brian avoided the diner because he didn’t want to face Justin but Michael insisted that they went to see Debbie there one morning for breakfast.  
When they got to the diner they found it packed out, Michael spotted Emmett and Ted at one of the booths so they went over to join them,

“Wow I have never seen this place so packed”  
“Yeah that placed down the street was closed down last week so everyone is coming here”  
“Oh great”

Just then Justin came over to their table

“Hi what can I get you?”  
“ Coffee”  
”nothing for me I have to get to the store”  
“Okay then just coffee coming up”  
“Brian did you have to be rude to him?”  
“I wasn’t”  
“Yes you was anyway I have to go”  
“Yeah me too”  
”me three”

So Michael, Ted and Emmett all left leaving Brian there alone

“Here’s your coffee”  
“Thanks”  
”you haven’t been around much lately, not avoiding me are you?”  
”No why would I do that?”  
”Guilt”  
“No”  
“So have you told him yet?”  
”Who what?”  
”Michael that your leaving him”  
”what!!”  
”Well after last week you have to be leaving him, moving in, don’t tell me you were going to fuck me and not leave Michael, after all the things you said”  
”what wait “  
Justin started laughing  
“Will you calm down I’m only teasing”  
“That is not funny”  
”no but the look on your face was”  
“Asshole”  
“Well that was fun but I have work to do”

Justin went back to waiting tables and Brian tried to calm down his overly beating heart.

Brian was getting ready to leave when Justin came up to his table   
“My shift has finished now”  
”so?”  
”Well I thought that maybe you wanted to give me a lift home”  
”and why would I want to do that?”  
”Well I could lie and say that as it’s raining you might want to stop me standing at the bus stop or I could tell the truth and say that if you give me a lift home I would show my gratitude in a way that proved very successful last week”  
”I’m not going to cheat on Michael again”  
”do you really want to talk about this here with your mother-in-law only over there?”  
“Just get your stuff I’ll take you home we can talk on the way”  
”okay”

So Justin went outback to get his coat

“Okay I’m ready”  
“Oh joy”  
“Where are you two going together?”  
”Oh fuck”  
”oh Brian offered to give me a lift home”  
“Oh that’s nice of him”  
”yes it is isn’t it, hey if he wasn’t so committed to Michael you never know what I might try”  
Brian looked shocked and Debbie just let out a shriek of laughter. Brian pulled Justin out of the door

“Did you have to do that?”  
”Yes, the look on your face was priceless”  
”just get in the car and keep your mouth shut”  
“Oh but I thought you liked it when I opened my mouth” Justin raised his eyebrows suggestively  
“Just get into the fucking car”  
“Okay”

Brian pulled up in front of Justin’s building

“So you coming up?”  
”No”  
“Just to talk, come on I won’t jump you”  
“No”  
“Come on I don’t bite, well not unless you ask nicely”  
“Okay but only cause we have to talk”  
“Whatever you say”

They went up to Justin’s apartment

“So do you want a coffee or something else”

Justin started to undo Brian’s trousers but Brian stopped him

“What are you doing?”  
”You know what I’m doing”  
“I only came up to talk”  
”well then talk”  
“Last week was a one off never to be repeated event”  
“You could have told me this in the car”  
“You invited me up”  
“You could of said no just like you could of said no I’m in a relationship last week but you didn’t”  
“I did”  
“Yeah but you weren’t very convincing”  
“We are not going to do it again”  
“Okay well I’ll do you a deal then”  
“What’s that?”  
”You tell me that you don’t want to go into that bedroom right now and fuck each others brains out I will forget last week ever happened and I will never bring it up again”  
“Justin I”  
“You can’t can you?”  
“It doesn’t change things, I love Michael”  
”okay fine you love Michael but you want to fuck me?”  
”Yes”  
“Okay then come on, I have a class at one”  
“No we can’t, I can’t cheat on Michael”  
“You already have cheated on Michael, Brian I know that you love him and that you’re not going to leave him for me”  
“So what do you get out of this?”  
“You”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah, look Brian I have a job and school and the last thing I need is a relationship but I still want to get laid so what better arrangement”  
“So just no strings attached sex”  
“Exactly”  
“I’m not going to leave Michael”  
”and I don’t want you to but what I do want is to go in there”  
“Okay”


	3. The Other Man

Brian and Justin’s arrangement had been going on for a few weeks, Brian still felt terrible about betraying Michael, Michael however didn’t suspect a thing even with brians guilt making him extra attentive.

Michael had been to visit Deb and mention that he and all the guys were going to go to Babylon so deb told him that he should invite Justin to go with them, Michael didn’t want to do this as he felt that Justin at nineteen was only a kid but Deb argued that  
Justin hardly knew anyone and other then the diner and school she didn’t think that he had much of a social life (if only she knew) so Michael reluctantly agreed. When Michael invited Justin to go with them he declined at first as he thought that if Michael was going to Babylon that he could get Brian to go to his place but Michael mentioned that Ted emmet and of cause Brian would be there he said that he would go.

That night at Babylon Brian was having a drink at the bar with Michael when he saw Justin walk in and he was stunned even more when Michael called him to join them.

“Hey you came, you remember Brian?”  
”Yeah just about”  
“Hey bri get Justin a drink will you I’m just going to the toilet”  
“Fine so what you having”  
“Oh just a beer thanks”

Once Michael was out of earshot

“What the hell are you doing here?”  
“Michael invited me”  
“And you came?”  
”Yeah well I think that it was Debbie’s idea, I think that she thinks that I don’t have much of a personal life”

Michael came back bringing Ted with him

“Hey look who I found”  
“Hi Justin”  
“Oh hi Ted”  
“Well Brian you want to dance?”  
”Sure”

So Brian went on the dance floor with Michael leaving Ted and Justin at the bar. Ted was trying his best to chat Justin up but he was oblivious to the fact that Justin wasn’t in the slightest bit interested. Justin was watching Michael and Brian dancing and he saw them kissing on the dance floor. Once they had finished their dance they returned to the bar where they found Justin flirting uncontrollably with Ted, Brian was left seething when Justin said he had to leave and Ted offered to drive him home and Justin accepted.

Brian went outside about twenty minutes after Justin left to ring him but he hung up when Ted answered the phone, Brian was in a foul mood for the rest of the night.

Justin was at home working on a project for school when someone started to pound on his door,

“Hold your horses, Brian it’s you what do you want?”  
“So how was he?”  
”Who?”  
”Who he asks Ted”  
”what’s that to do with you?”  
”Your fucking Ted”  
”yeah well your fucking Michael”  
”I live with Michael, you knew that at the start”  
“So what is it then, I have to stay waiting by the phone on the off chance you can get away”  
“That’s not what I expect”  
“Well this is what you get, you don’t get it both ways, I am not your boyfriend you don’t get fidelity from me, if I want to fuck Ted I will”  
“I don’t want you to fuck Ted”  
“It’s not your decision it’s mine”  
“Justin please don’t see Ted again”  
“Why not?”  
“Please don’t”  
“Give me one reason why not”  
“Because it hurts”  
“What”  
“When you left with Ted last night and when he answered your phone it hurt”  
“Brian this isn’t a relationship”  
“Justin I lo”  
“Don’t”  
“I love you”  
“I said don’t”  
“Why not?”  
“Because you have a boyfriend that you love”  
“Yeah I love Michael but I’m not in love with him, I’m in love with you”  
“Shit you love me”  
“Yeah, do you love me?”  
”I um haven’t thought about it, I like you”  
“And what about Ted?”  
”Well I like Ted, and I didn’t sleep with him”  
“But he answered your phone”  
”yeah he wanted to use the bathroom he must of answered it then”  
“Okay so where does this leave us?”  
”Brian nothing has changed”  
“Sure it has”  
“No it hasn’t”  
“I could leave him?”  
”I don’t want you to leave him for me”  
“What if I left him for me, would you give me a place to stay?”  
“Brian we both agreed that you wouldn’t leave him”  
“Things change look would there still be an us if I left him?”  
“Yes”  
“Could I stay here if I left him?”  
“Brian please don’t”  
“Would you?”  
“You couldn’t live here”  
“No but could I stay until I found somewhere else?”  
“Yes but you have to be sure that it is what you want, you can’t do this for me because I don’t want you to do this for me, okay”  
”okay”


	4. The Other Man

When Michael got home later that night he found Brians suitcases by the front door,  
“Not another business trip?”  
”No”  
“Then what’s going on?”  
“Can we go in to the living room to talk?”  
”No tell me here and now”  
“I’m leaving”  
“Leaving to go where, when will you be back?”  
“I’m leaving you”  
”what why?”  
“I have to”  
“Is there someone else”?  
“Yes and no”  
“Yes and no what the hell does that mean?”  
“Yes I have met someone but I’m leaving you for them”  
“Who is it?”  
“That doesn’t matter”  
“It matters to me”  
“If I tell you it won’t change anything”  
”do you love him?”  
“Yes”  
“Do you still love me?”  
”Yes but I’m not in love with you, I haven’t been for years I just didn’t want to admit it”  
“You never said anything”  
“I didn’t know how to, this isn’t going to change anything I’m going to go”  
“Where will you be?”  
“Staying with a friend”  
“With him?”  
“Yes”  
“Who is it, please Brian I need to know?”  
“Michael it won’t change anything if I tell you”  
“I need to know”  
“Justin”  
”the kid from the diner”  
“Yeah”  
“Get out, just go”

Brian turned up at Justin’s place with all his suitcases

“Wow that was quick”  
“Didn’t want to waste anytime”  
“What did you tell him?”  
“That it was over”  
“Did you tell him about us?”  
”Yeah”  
“How did he take it?”  
“Like his boyfriend of nearly ten years was leaving him for a nineteen year old kid”  
“You told him it was me?”  
”I wasn’t going to but he said he needed to know”  
“Okay, debs going to castrate us”  
“Don’t I know it, maybe you shouldn’t go to work for a few days”  
“No I have to, I need the money”  
“I could help you out”  
“No I don’t want your money”  
“I’ll be living here as well, I should help out with rent and such”  
“No you are staying here not living here, you are finding somewhere for yourself to live permanently, okay”  
”Okay”

Justin arrived for his shift and was expecting deb to rip him a new one but she was he usual self so Justin realized that she didn’t know, most of Justin’s shift was over so he thought that he was home free when the door opened and a drunk Michael staggered in,

“Jesus Michael what the hell is going on?”  
”I came to see Justin”  
“Why the hell are you drunk?”  
“Well ma why don’t you ask Justin”  
“Justin?”  
“Yeah Justin tell my mother why I am drunk at this time of the morning”  
“Look Michael I’ll get you some coffee to help you sober up”  
“I don’t want coffee, I don’t want to be sober, why couldn’t you of left him alone”  
“Michael none of this was meant to happen”  
“What was meant to happen?”  
“Will one of you tell me what’s going on”?  
“Go on Justin tell her”  
“Brian has left him”  
“Come on Justin you can do better then that”  
“Michael none of this is anything to do with me”  
“Nothing to do with you, how do you work that out?”

Justin was saved from answering when Brian walked into the diner

“Brian what’s going on, why has you left Michael?”  
”Yeah go on tell her Brian”  
“Deb the thing is things haven’t been working out for a while”  
“Come on you can do better then that, why don’t I give it a try, you see ma for well I don’t know how long Brian has been cheating with some cheap whore”  
“Oh my god Brian no you haven’t?”  
“Deb it’s not like that, I never meant for any of this to happen but I fell in love with someone else”  
“Some cheap whore”  
“He is not”  
“Well anyway your whore is staying pretty quiet”  
“I told you Michael this has nothing to do with me”  
“You and my boyfriend have been fucking”  
Deb gasped  
“Yeah we have but I never asked him to leave you, he left because it is what he wanted”  
“It won’t last he’s gone from my home to yours”  
“Yeah well he’s been going from my bed to yours for months so you never know anyway if you want to drink yourself into a stupor then that’s your problem but as I told you Brian leaving you was nothing to do with me, he is free to do whatever he wants, so if he wants to go back to you or stay at mine he can because it’s his choice and my choice is to leave so I’ll see you in the morning deb and Brian I’ll see you at home”

Justin left them standing in the diner.


	5. The Other Man

Brian entered the diner and sat on one of the stools at the counter

“Oh look it’s the two timer”  
“Nice to see you to deb”  
“How could you do it?”  
“Deb it’s between me and Michael”  
“He’s my son”  
“He’s an adult “  
“What do you want anyway?”  
“I’ve come for Justin”  
“He’s out back at the moment, there was an accident in the toilets”  
“Lay off him please”  
“He broke up my sons relationship and you want me to lay off him, like hell I will”  
“It wasn’t his fault that I left Michael”  
“Yeah right”  
“Deb it’s not that simple”  
“It is to me”

Justin joined them at the counter

“All that stuff is cleaned off now so I am going to leave now, Brian what are you doing here?”  
”I came to pick you up”  
“Why?”  
“We need to go shopping for a present for Gus”  
“Whose Gus?”  
“Oh fuck your living together and he doesn’t even know who Gus is”  
“Deb this is nothing to do with you, Gus is my son”  
“You have a kid?”  
“Yeah he’s going to be five on Saturday so I need to get him a present and I thought that you could help me pick it out”  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“Well that’s kind of where you come in I have no idea”  
“Fine lets go”

Brian and Justin had a fun afternoon shopping and where ready to drop by the time they got home

“Jus you hungry?”  
“No to tired to do anything but sleep, I have been scrubbing toilets all day”  
“You shouldn’t let deb get away with it”  
“It doesn’t matter”  
Brian raised his eyebrow  
“Really it doesn’t, think of it as debs revenge”  
“I hurt Michael not you”  
“Brian if I hadn’t come along you and Michael would probably still be together”  
“You can’t live by what if’s”  
“Is Michael going to be at Gus’s party?”  
“Yeah I think so, he’s been in Gus’s life for well his whole life”  
“Maybe I shouldn’t go”  
“I want you there, Michael and deb and well the lot of them are going to have to accept us being a couple”  
Justin raised both his eyebrows  
“Well I thought I might be able to slip that one past you as you are tired”  
“Actually that is something we are going to have to talk about”  
“What is?”  
”Us”  
“I thought that you said that there is no us?”  
“Well I’m changing my mind”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I think that there is possibly a little bit of an us”  
“A little bit?”  
“Come on I’m new to all this”  
“How new?”  
“Well your kind of my only proper relationship, well you’re the only one that wanted to know me the next morning”  
“So you admit that we are in a relationship?”  
“I suppose”  
“You suppose?”  
“Okay yes we are in a relationship”  
“Well that’s a start”

At Gus’s party

Melanie opened the front door and was surprised to find that Brian had brought Justin with him; Melanie asked if she could speak to Brian on his own.

“What the hell did you bring him for?”  
“Because Gus is my son and I want him to meet Justin”  
“What about Michael?”  
“He already knows Michael”  
“You know what I mean”  
“Michael has to get used to it”  
“And by flaunting him in front of Michael you think that it is fair?”  
“Mel I’m not going to ask him to hide away”  
“Well on your head be it”

Brian went into the living room and found Justin sitting by himself with Ted and Emmett glaring at Justin

“Having fun?”  
”Oh yeah, it’s great Ted and Emmett are staring daggers at me and Lindsey won’t even acknowledge me”  
“They’ll come round”   
“You hope”

Justin wasn’t so convinced, Justin asked Melanie where the bathroom was and she gave him directions.  
Once Justin was out of the way Brian addressed them all

“Will you all lay off him?”  
”Why should we?”

The doorbell rang and Lindsey went to answer it and she led Michael and deb in

“Hey the assholes here”  
“Nice to see you to deb”  
“Hi Brian”  
“Hey Michael, how are you?”  
“How do you think he is, his boyfriend of ten years dumped him for a”  
“Ma please”  
“Michael I’m sorry about everything”  
“Doesn’t change things though, you still with him”  
“Yeah”  
“How you keeping?”  
“I’m okay”  
“You know you can come back when you come to your senses”  
“Michael don’t”

Justin returned from the bathroom

“What is he doing here?”  
“Brian invited him”  
”why?”  
”Who knows”?  
“Why the hell did he come?”  
“You know I am in the room you could ask me”  
“So first you steal Brian now you want my family”  
“Look I’m not going to get into this, I think I should just go”  
“Good idea”  
“No you’re staying”  
“Brian I think it’s for the best if I went”  
“No you’re staying”  
“No come on Justin stay you can explain what kind of a kick you get out of breaking up stable relationships?”  
”Look this is Gus’s party”  
“No come on I want to know”  
“Michael you don’t want to me to answer”  
“Yes I do”  
“Okay fine, one I didn’t steal Brian from you he came of his own free will and two if you had such a stable relationship why the hell was he sleeping with me?”  
“You don’t even give a damn about him”  
“Yes I do”  
“Crap you said that you weren’t in a relationship and that he could do what he wants”  
“Things change”  
“You should have stayed away from him cause I love him and you don’t”  
“How the hell do you know I don’t?”  
“Well do you?”  
”Yeah do you?”  
“I’m leaving”  
“No stay”  
“Mel if he stays then I’m going”  
“Well Michael I think you should leave”

So Michael storms out closely followed by deb, Brian says that he is going outside for a cigarette and he signals for Justin to go with him

“Brian I’m sorry”  
“You haven’t done anything to be sorry for”  
“Come on if I hadn’t come along you and Michael would still be together”  
“Yeah, together day after day, week after week the same shit every day”  
“And how do you know that you won’t get that with me?”  
“Because I feel more alive in the few months that I have known you than I have in all the years I have been with Michael, Justin”  
“Yes Brian?”  
“Did you mean what you said?”  
”Said about what?”  
“Loving me”  
“I never said that”  
“You said to Michael that he doesn’t know that you don’t love me”  
“Do we have to go through this again?”  
”Yes, Justin do you love me?”  
“Brian please”  
”do you?”  
“Yes”  
“Thank gods for that”


	6. The Other Man

It had been two weeks since his performance at Gus’s birthday when Michael walked into the diner

“Hi ma”  
“Hi son, how you doing?”  
“I’m okay”  
“Do you want some breakfast?”  
“No thanks I was looking for Justin”  
“What do you want with that boy?”  
“Ma is he here?”  
”Yeah hang on I’ll get him”

Debbie went off and came back a couple of minutes later with Justin

“Here I brought him over, so what do you want with him?”  
”Ma this is private”  
“Fine”   
A very pissed off Debbie walked away  
“Look Michael if you have come here to tell me that I have ruined your life you can just save your breath”  
“No I wanted to get in touch with Brian”  
“What do you want with him?”  
”That’s nothing to do with you”  
“Well if you want me to help you your going to have to tell me”  
“Fine, the landlord came around this morning and said that the rent hasn’t been being paid so I wanted to talk to Brian about what the hell has been happening but his assistant says that he is out of town and I can’t get any reply from his mobile”  
“Why the hell haven’t you been paying your rent?”  
”Ma will you quit eavesdropping”  
“She’s right why haven’t you paid the rent?”  
“That is nothing to do with you”  
“You thought Brian would still be paying it?”  
Michael didn’t answer  
“You did didn’t you?”  
“Yeah”  
“Shit Michael he doesn’t live there anymore, why the hell would he still pay the rent?”  
“Because it’s his home to”  
“No it’s not”  
“Yes it is”  
“Michael I hate to break this to you but he’s not going to be coming back”  
“Yes he will, once he gets you out of his system he’ll come home”  
“Oh son, it’s been three months”  
“So what?”  
“He’s not coming home”  
“He might”  
“He won’t, look Michael Brian will be home tonight I’ll tell him that you need to speak to him, okay?”  
“Fine”

Michael kissed his mother and left the diner.

At Brian and Justin’s apartment later that day

Brian licked Justin’s neck slowly. Justin tilted his head back onto Brian’s shoulder. Justin could feel Brian’s hard cock pressing up against is ass, Justin ground back against Brian.  
“So you missed me then?”  
Brian answered him by leading Justin to the bedroom  
Brian moved his hands down to Justin’s jeans tugging the zipper down. Brian reached inside and wrapped his fingers around Justin’s dick, which unsurprisingly was already hard, and stroked it.

Justin began to undress Brian. Brian pulled Justin’s jeans down and gave Justin a and he felled back onto the bed  
once Brian finished undressing they resumed kissing and caressing, exploring each other with hands and lips and tongues.

Just then there was a knock on the front door

Brian groaned but got off the bed to answer the door, he was still doing his trouser up when he saw Michael stood in front of him

“Sorry am I interrupting something?”  
Brian looked back and saw a disheveled Justin coming out of the bedroom  
“What ever gave you that idea?”  
“Did he tell you that I wanted to talk to you”?  
“No”  
“I was going to but you distracted me”  
Michael gave Justin a filthy look  
“So what did you want to talk about?”  
”The landlord came to see me this morning”  
“What about?”  
“The rent”  
“The rent has nothing to do with me”  
“Yes it does”  
“No it doesn’t, I don’t live there anymore”  
“Well your name is on the lease”  
“Not anymore it’s not”  
“What”  
“I went to see him a couple of weeks ago and he put it in just your name, didn’t he tell you?”  
”Well he said something about knowing that you no longer lived there but no he didn’t say”  
“Well I should of”  
“Suppose”  
“Was there anything else as we were in the middle of something”  
“No nothing else”

Michael stormed out of the apartment and Brian and Justin returned to Brian’s homecoming celebrations

The next morning at the diner Justin was behind the counter when Michael came in, bypassing Emmett and Ted who were sitting at a booth he walked over to the counter

“Hi Justin”  
“Oh hi Michael, did you get your rent sorted out?”  
“I’m going to take a check around to the landlord later today, I um just wanted to thank you”  
”thank me?”  
“Yeah what you said yesterday got me thinking your right Brians not coming home, he has a home with you now”  
“Look Michael I am sorry about the way things worked out”  
“Well as long as you make Brian happy”  
“Thanks, do you want anything for breakfast?”  
”Yeah I’ll just have toast and coffee”  
“Okay I’ll get that for you”

Justin went off to get Michaels stuff while deb pulled Michael to one side having overheard their whole conversation

“Michael I’m so glad that you are accepting that you r relationship with Brian is over”  
“It’s not”  
“But what about what you just said to Justin?”  
“There is more then one way to skin a cat”  
“What do you mean?”  
“At the moment Brian is infatuated with Justin but sooner or later he will come to his senses and I will be waiting”  
“But what about what you said to Justin?”  
”Well I have to stay as Brian’s friend if I want him back and if that means putting up with his little friend then so be it.


	7. The Other Man

Debbie tried to talk some sense into Michael but he wouldn’t listen, he still thought that all he had to do was bide his time and Brian would come back to him.

Justin had been skeptical about Michael’s change of heart but Brian told him that maybe he has just decided to accept things.

Michael came around to Brian and Justin’s apartment.

“So where’s Picasso?”  
“Justin is at work”  
“Oh I thought that he would be here” (knowing full well that he was at work)  
“No so what can I do for you?”  
“Some mail came for you”  
“You didn’t have to make a special trip”  
“I was in the area”  
“Okay so do you want a drink?”  
“Sure”

So Brian and Michael spent most of the night reminiscing, before Brian knew it, it was nearly midnight so Brian offered to get Michael a cab. 

Brian walked Michael to the front door and Brian gave Michael a goodbye kiss by the front door which Michael read more into so Michael tried to deepen the kiss but Brian pulled away but call it too much alcohol or old times Brian soon found himself kissing Michael.

“Do you want me to come back later?”

Nether of them had heard the front door opening

“Shit Justin”  
“Oh hi we didn’t hear you getting back”  
“Well you both were otherwise engaged”  
“I suppose we were”  
“Well if you don’t mind leaving now I’ve had a long day”

Michael left with a smug look on his face leaving Justin and Brian alone

“Look Justin I’m sorry”  
“Save it”  
“No I had to much to drink”  
“I don’t want to know, just go home”  
“What?”  
“I said go home, it’s over”  
“Please Justin”  
“Just go, get out”

Brian reluctantly left


	8. The Other Man

Brian went to Mel and Lindsey’s to give Justin time to calm down and he returned to the apartment but he found bags packed at the front door with a note attached

Brian

This is all your stuff be gone by the time I come back

Justin

Brian had a look around the apartment and found that Justin wasn’t there so he went to the diner to see him.

When Brian got to the diner he spoke to Debbie but Debbie told him that he had asked for a few days off. Brian kept on at Debbie about where Justin had gone so Debbie finally told him that he had gone home to his parents.

Brian got their address off of Debbie and went after him.

It took him several hours to get to Justin’s parents house and it was 1.30 in the morning when he got there, he started pounding on the door, after ten minutes the door was opened

“Where’s the fire?”  
“I want to see Justin”  
“Do you have any idea what the time is?”  
“I want to see Justin”  
“He’s in bed”  
“Well wake him up”  
“No, what the hell do you want with him?”  
“It’s important I need to see him”  
“He’s in bed”  
“Go away Brian”  
“Justin please I need to talk to you”  
“Go back to your boyfriend”  
“So this is Brian?”  
”Yeah, don’t worry dad go back to bed, I’ll deal with this”  
“Fine”  
“Go back to Michael”  
“I’m sorry about what you walk in on, it was a mistake”  
“No we where a mistake”  
“Don’t say that I love you”  
“I suppose you could call it poetic justice”  
“What?”  
“Well you cheated on Michael to be with me so now you cheated on me to be Michael”  
“I’m not with Michael”  
“Why did you make me love you?”  
“What?”  
”I was fine with things the way they were but you told me you loved me and I started to believe you and love you back and you pull this”  
“It was just a kiss”  
“No it wasn’t it was what it meant”  
“I don’t understand?”  
“You were with Michael for ten years there can never be just a kiss between you”  
“That was a mistake”  
“Just go back to Michael, please”  
“No how can I prove that it’s you I want to be with?”  
“You can’t”  
“I will please, I will do anything”  
“Just go”  
“No, I’ve got it”  
“Got what?”  
“Go get dressed”  
“No”  
“Justin I will drag you there in your pajamas now go get dressed”  
“It won’t change it”  
“Go on”

So Justin went and got dressed and went with Brian.

One week later

Brian and Justin walked into the diner together; Michael was at the counter with Debbie.

“Hi Brian, what’s he doing here?”  
”Michael I was going to come and see you”  
“What is he doing here?”  
“He’s come back”  
“But I thought”  
“Thought what?”  
“That we were back together”  
“No Michael we are over, more now then ever”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Well me and Justin have kind of got married”


	9. The Other Man

Michael was stunned and went storming out of the diner. Debbie was going to go after him but Brian stopped her and told her that he should go and explain things.

Brian went to the comic book store first but it was locked up and there looked to be nobody inside so he went to the apartment that the used to share. Brian was banging on the door and Michael called out for him to go away so Brian dug into his pockets and got out the door key that he still had and let himself in.

“I told you to go away”  
“I wanted to talk”  
“What do you want to talk about, how you’re married to a whore?”  
“He is not a whore but yeah I want to explain”  
“Well maybe I don’t want to know”  
“Our relationship is over”  
“Then why did you kiss me last week?”  
“You kissed me”  
“You kissed me back”  
“True”  
“Well that means that there are still feelings there”  
“There will always be feelings there, just not the ones you want”  
“There could be again”  
“I’m married to Justin”  
“Why did you marry him?”  
“Because I love him”  
“Yes but why marriage, when we were together I talked about us doing it and you said that it was a stupid hetro institution and who wants to be committed to an institution”  
“I wanted no needed to prove to him that I loved him”  
“What?”  
“After he found us kissing he told me to leave the apartment and when I returned the next day he was gone. Debbie told me that he went back to his parents so I went there to get him”  
“Ma told you where to find him?”  
”Yeah, so when I got there he told me that it was over and that I should go back to you but I told him that I loved him and would do anything to prove that to him”  
“So he told you to marry him?”  
“No he told me that there was nothing I could do but I came up with an idea and made him come with me. So I drove us to the nearest church he kept on at me to tell him what we were doing there but I wouldn’t tell him. I was banging on the vestry door and I woke the priest up so I told him that I wanted him to marry me and Justin. Justin thought I was mad and the priest told us that it would be legally binding but I told him that we wanted to do this”  
“So Justin agreed to marry you, just like that?”  
“No he told me that he wouldn’t be railroaded into it but I told him that I loved him and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and only him and this is how I was going to prove it and that is when he agreed to marry me”  
“So why are you telling me all this?”  
“So that you will accept that we are over”  
“But I love you, it doesn’t matter that you love that boy I love you enough for both of us”  
“Michael I don’t love you like that anymore”  
“How do you know that you won’t just stop loving him?”  
“Because I never loved you like I love him”  
“I want you to leave”  
“I have left and I’m not coming back”

Brian returned to the diner where he left Justin waiting for him. Justin got up to greet him when he walked in and Brian told him that he had tried to get things through to Michael but he didn’t know what good it had done. As they were leaving the diner Michael walked in and told them that he wanted to talk to them, Brian told him that he felt that they had said all they had to say but Michael insisted. They all went and sat at a booth and Michael told him that what Brian had said to him had got him thinking and what everyone had been saying to him was right, their relationship was over and he would just have to accept it and move on so he wished Brian and Justin luck in their marriage and left.


End file.
